User talk:Ktistai228
Welcome! Hi Ktistai228 -- we're excited to have Starships Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Ship lists for FreeSpace If you haven't already, I suggest looking at the FS Wiki on Hard Light for your pages here. The format over there is ideal for a wiki, so you could do the next best thing to just moving them. I would, however, drop the "Veteran's Comments" and your own personal input sections. : Would you have any issues with the current ships having their pictures replaced with current screens using the newest VP and Build, or model notices for ships taken from concept art (Inferno ships)? When I have my issues with my newest PC taken care of, I could take as many HTL ships I can find, give them screens with the flashiest settings active, and give them Retail comparison. I also plan on getting all the information for the ships that they have around, or who made the models for those listed as N/A. Commander Zane 10:17, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Wiki main page format and a couple other things Hey, Stan. This wiki seems like an awesome idea, and as a huge sci-fi fan, I'd love to help make it awesome. Here's my two cents: * Main page needs some serious rearranging. I might take a crack at that if it's cool. * Menus along the side need fixing. * Categorizing by universe is a good idea, but separating into minor and major by your own definition could be confusing and arbitrary to people visiting your site. I think you should scrap the major versus minor thing. * After looking at a few FS ships, the articles need some good formatting too. A little flavor text couldn't hurt either (only official quotes though, such as paragraphs from FS's tech library) --Matterialize 08:31, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I realised I shoulda done that just before I went off to sleep. Was gonna do it today anyway.Stormkeeper 02:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) If you can help, it'd be a great ... well, help.Stormkeeper 17:32, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:05, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Ktistai Yes I will take over the wiki if it's ok with you If you want to talk i will be on hard light or here 11:05, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi Ktistai any chance you could grant me admin rights? Ta_genius Thank you Ta_genius